FPI: Superhero Saga Stage Three Rose's POV
by X5 - 452
Summary: AU:3rd installment of Superhero Saga Rose's POV, O.N. Labbit collab. Rose and Emmett work for FBI, but are soon recruited to FPI, Paranormal Investigations. Secret orgs, stopping world from being taken over by vamps, Secret Op Jane, Drs. C&E Cullen. L/V
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **Okay, so this is the Rose POV. I think you'll love it. It's Rose, Emmett and they are FBI guys – soon to be recruited with the F_P_I. What's not to like? Be sure and read the "LKA: Superhero Saga; Stage One," and "Sidekick Registry: Superhero Saga; Stage Two," to get background for this POV. I mean, this could stand alone, but it helps. Plus, Leah has some funny kick-ass one-liners. ;D

Thanks for reading our summer indulgence as we share our love for comics and manga in this wild AU superhero saga. : ) Get into it people!

**Partners for Life**

**(Rose's POV)**

I looked over at the buffoon the agency had saddled me with and grimaced as he shoved half a hot dog in his mouth. He was disgusting.

"Umph mumph good you umph mumph one," he mumbled over at me and I wrinkled my nose with distaste.

"Pardon me?" I pushed my glasses further up my nose. "I couldn't understand you with all the food in your mouth," I added quietly under my breath, ".... _stupid oaf_."

"I said this is so good you should try one," Agent McCarty repeated himself more clearly looking over at me, his light brown eyes shining with mirth at having annoyed me. I don't know why he persisted in pushing all my wrong buttons; it was like he took some sort of perverse pleasure from getting me riled up.

"I'd rather not eat the intestines and other animal organs and bits that go into those sausages," I retorted rudely and Agent McCarty just roared loudly with laughter, a couple of bread bits flew out of his mouth, landing on the dashboard of the car. This was my first field assignment and I get the man who can eat half a pig as my partner._ Great, just great…._

I had been introduced to Mr. Emmett McCarty two days ago. I had been on my boss' case for months about getting out and doing some field work instead of always working at a desk and I had finally been given my first case - and my first partner. I had to wonder if my boss was high or senile when he partnered me with Agent McCarty. We were complete polar opposites. He was new to the agency, recruited fresh from the Phoenix Police Force, loud and opinionated, and always wore an annoying smile. I had been working for the agency for five long years behind a desk and I had earned my right to this case; I had been top of all my classes; I strove to be the best and now I was stuck here in a car in Sedona with Agent Emmett McCarty.

"This is ridiculous, the anonymous tip said that something interesting would be happening here and there is nothing going on," I snapped impatiently, then pointed to people as I listed them exiting the hotel, "Family on their holiday, Native American girl, couple on their honeymoon."

Agent McCarty chuckled looking over at me, wiping away most of the mustard that had somehow made its way onto his face. He was charming in a boyish way, but it was irritating to me. He was just so calm and relaxed about everything.

"You're way too high strung, sweetheart - just relax," Agent McCarty commented, stretching his arms out, and then maneuvering one around my headrest before leaning into me with a wink, "I'm enjoying spending time with you."

"Well the feeling isn't mutual," I growled grabbing his arm and placing it back on his side of the car before retorting, "And don't call me sweetheart."

Agent McCarty pouted, "That hurts my feelings Rose."

"It's Agent Hale, or you can call me Hale for short," I reminded him shaking my head in exasperation. I had told him again and again, and still he persisted in calling me by my first name.

"But Rose is such a nice name," McCarty protested smoothly.

I glared at him in response and Agent McCarty smiled widely, ending in the slightest smirk. I rolled my eyes. The oaf still had mustard on the corner of his mouth.

"You still have mustard," I pretended to wipe my mouth on the side where the mustard was and Agent McCarty raised his hand to the wrong side rubbing his cheek.

"…Where? …Here?"

"No it's…"

"Here?" He still wiped at the wrong side. Did he have a learning disorder?

"No…ugh just let me."

I leaned over with a towlette from the dashboard, and dutifully wiped away the mustard. Agent McCarty's hand shot up and took my hand, effectively keeping me on his side of the car, our faces inches apart.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have really beautiful eyes? Like amazingly beautiful?" Agent McCarty asked staring up into my eyes and I felt my breath hitch in my throat as my mouth dropped open in shock at his forwardness.

_Get a hold of yourself Rosalie Hale_, I yelled at myself, forcing my mouth to close.

"That is highly inappropriate," I scolded him pulling back automatically and putting that comforting space between us. A little flustered I brushed fallen bangs from my forehead, and then pushed my glasses up my nose. "Don't push a sexual harassment charge, Agent McCarty."

"Sorry." But he didn't seem sorry at all. I opened my mouth to begin a lecture but he shushed me as he pointed out a figure stalking back to the hotel and passed me the binoculars, "Hey partner, it's the Native American girl from before. She wasn't out very long, she actually looks…scared almost."

I raised the binoculars to my glasses and peered through them. The girl was tall, supple and lithe body, face was pale considering her dark complexion, and overall apprehensive looking. Her face was flawless, a little hard looking, which made me think she didn't smile very often. She must have to put up with a horrible partner too. We watched as she returned to the hotel in a hurry.

"Think she knows something?" I asked him curiously handing the binoculars back.

Agent McCarty peered through them quickly, biting his lips thoughtfully. "I don't know, she's not from a local tribe."

"How would you know?"

"Well we're in Hopi, Apache, and Navajo territory. She's not any of them. She looks more like the Native Americans up north."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm from around here – grew up here - and I know." He turned to me, "especially the beautiful ones I've studied extensively."

"Oh," I breathed, "you are a boor."

"Maybe we should keep an eye on her."

"She doesn't fit the profile," I mused pulling out the file and reading through it quickly, "Whoever has been killing all those people works in a group, at least four or five of them. She's obviously alone, and definitely single."

"But…"

"We keep looking, lets do some leg work tomorrow – for now, I'm tired."

"All right," Agent McCarty looked back at the hotel before starting the car and driving to the motel that the agency had booked for us.

I glared at the receptionist and folded my arms across my ample chest.

"What do you mean you don't have a booking for us?" I demanded then I turned to Agent McCarty who was standing a little too close to my right, "McCarty, you called and reconfirmed the hotel like I told you to, correct?"

Agent McCarty smiled innocently but said nothing. He didn't book the hotel; I knew I should have done it myself.

"Do you have any rooms available?" I demanded and the receptionist checked her computer screen lazily, pausing to glance up at Agent McCarty with a flirty smile. I snuck a quick glance at Agent McCarty who winked at the girl. I rolled my eyes - _Pig_.

"I have one available," the receptionist told us reluctantly holding up a key as her eyes drifted to Agent McCarty again and I snatched it from her grasp.

"We'll take it."

I understood the receptionist's reluctance to rent us the room when I walked in - one bed. This was the mission from hell. I dragged in my overnight bag and Agent McCarty followed in after me carrying a small duffle bag.

"Oooh one bed - cozy," Agent McCarty whistled when he saw the bed and I sighed with frustration. This was definitely not my week.

"You should get acquainted with the floor since that's where you'll be sleeping," I snapped grabbing a pillow and shoving it in his chest and Agent McCarty's face fell. Like a kid who had just been told he couldn't have any ice cream.

I decided to have a shower before bed so I grabbed my bag and walked into the bathroom without further words. Once in the bathroom I locked the door and put down my bag turning to the mirror sighing deeply. I unclipped my hair, letting my blonde tresses fall to my shoulders. When I was working I wore my hair pulled back from my face, twisted at the back of my head, it wasn't often I let it fall loose like this. My ivory skin was smooth and free from blemishes. My eyes were sapphire blue; Agent McCarty wasn't wrong, my eyes were very beautiful. I wasn't conceited or anything, but I knew my eyes were my best feature. In some jobs women used their looks to sleep their way to the top but that wasn't me, if I was going to get to the top, I would get there on my brains alone.

I took a quick shower, changing from my sensible black dress suit to my plain pair of pale blue cotton pajamas. Satisfied that I was presentable I exited the bathroom and found Agent McCarty asleep in the middle of the bed, snoring gently. I glared down at him in frustration but I couldn't help but notice that his face took on an innocent, boyish look when he was sleeping. I contemplated kicking him off the bed but he was too large for me to physically remove and I doubted he would move willingly. I grabbed the same pillow I had pushed at him earlier and settled into the small armchair. It was uncomfortable but I shifted a little and then closed my eyes. I would lay down the law about the bed tomorrow, for now, I really needed some sleep.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Hey there sleeping beauty, time to get up," I heard Agent McCarty call out merrily and I opened my eyes and found myself on the bed with Agent McCarty leaning over me, a smirk across his face. He must have freshly showered, I could smell his cologne and his hair was still wet. I placed a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back forcefully as I sat up.

Damn, I had a crick in my neck from sleeping on that stupid armchair.

"How did I get here?" I asked confused rubbing my neck and Agent McCarty smiled innocently.

"I moved you this morning; you looked pretty uncomfortable on that chair."

"No thanks to you," I muttered but Agent McCarty purposefully ignored it.

"I checked in with headquarters, they received another tip that advised us to get to Bell Rock as soon as possible."

As Agent McCarty informed me, I yawned, asking, "What time is it?"

"Eight thirty."

"Is this tip for real?"

"Don't know but I think its worth checking it out."

I sighed. I didn't want to follow this tip and have it be a dead end like yesterday.

"Ok, let me get ready."

It took me less than fifteen minutes to be showered and dressed in my black suit and heels, my glasses perched on my nose. Agent McCarty was ready to go as soon as I emerged and we grabbed our bags and left the room. I went to hand the keys back at the reception and the same receptionist from yesterday was working. She raised an eyebrow as I approached.

"How was your night?" the receptionist asked curiously looking behind me for Agent McCarty.

I placed the key on the desk haughtily looking down at her - "Better than yours." A smirk came to my face as I walked away.

Agent McCarty drove, as the car rumbled across the desert. I searched for any sign of anything out of the ordinary. Suddenly I spotted something. A dark grey vintage VW bug was parked close to the base of Bell Rock, there didn't seem to be anyone else around.

"Over there," I pointed out briskly and Agent McCarty followed my finger with his gaze.

"On it."

When we pulled up beside the car we both stepped out eyes alert and ready to draw our guns if needed. I peered over at the abandoned car then over at Agent McCarty.

"Everything looks clear," he confirmed to me. Agent McCarty knelt down and inspected the markings on the ground, "looks like there was a scuffle here but we missed it."

"There's blood," I knelt next to him and pointed at the dark red substance on the ground and he nodded, frowning.

He stood and moved around to inspect the little bug.

"There are bags in the car, I don't think whoever left them wanted to," Agent McCarty commented then he raced to our car and started rummaging around in the trunk where our bags were. He appeared moments later with a coat hanger and twisted it out before shoving it down the car window and jiggling.

"What are you doing?" I demanded hands on my hips glancing around nervously.

"Breaking into the car," Agent McCarty replied smartly and I raised an eyebrow.

"You know how to do that?"

"I know how to do a lot of things," Agent McCarty turned to me with a wink then he added, "While I'm doing this, why don't you call in and find out who this car belongs to."

I pulled out my iphone and dialed.

"Agent Newton here."

I groaned, Agent Newton - _great_.

"Newton, I need to find the owner of a license plate number," I snapped into the phone.

"Well if it isn't Agent Hale, how are things with your new partner? You two make out yet?" Newton chuckled at his own joke and I wished that I could punch him through the phone.

"First off you've made a rather inappropriate comment – of which I could file a complaint against you. Second, I'm on field and you're supposed to give me back up – not harassing dialogue. Do I make myself clear, Agent Newton?"

Agent Newton, being a regular pain in my ass, had asked me out on a date once and I politely told him that I wouldn't go on a date with him even with a promise of eternal youth. Ever since the rejection he made it his mission in life to make my life miserable.

"Just put me through to Angela, Newton," I growled in annoyance, primping the side of neatly pulled back hair, and rolling my eyes.

"I'm on it," he muttered, frustrated I'd put him in his place once again.

"Hey Rosalie."

I sighed in relief as I heard the familiar voice. Angela Webber was my only friend at the FBI, and I used the term friend loosely. I talked with her at the water fountain and allowed her to call me Rosalie instead of Agent Hale because we'd worked behind the same desks next door to one another for three years.

"Agent Newton is a jerk," I huffed into the phone and Angela snorted in agreement.

"At least you don't work in the same office as him any more," she commented dryly, "So how can I help you?"

"I need you to run a license plate for me."

"Can do."

"S as in Sam, T as in Tom, J as in Jack, and Five, Zero, Five."

There were the sounds of frantic keyboard punching.

"Ok car is registered to a Leah Clearwater, comes from Forks, Washington. She has a clean record, from what I see – no tickets – nothing."

"Next of kin?"

"Her mother died last year, father passed away five years ago, she has a younger brother Seth Clearwater."

"Got a photo of Leah Clearwater?" I asked hopefully. It would be good if we knew who we were looking for.

"Yup, want me to send it to you?"

"That's why I asked for it." I said, and she laughed. I added, "Do you have a phone number for her brother?"

When the photo of Leah Clearwater popped on my iphone screen I wanted to smack a hand against my forehead. It was the Native American girl from yesterday. Seth Clearwater's number came through, and I gave Angela a quick "thank you," hung up, and dialed Mr. Clearwater immediately. I got his answering machine so I left a message.

"So what do we do now?" I asked while walking up to Agent McCarty.

I glanced around the landscape. There was no sign of anyone around. It looked like a ghost town.

Agent McCarty had managed to open up the car and after sifting through the personal belongings, pulled out a Dell laptop. It was dark grey, not lime green or some other college age girl's color, meaning Leah was a serious person with goals.

"We shouldn't look any further and call this in to inspect. It's against the privacy act," I told McCarty.

He opened the laptop anyway and punched a button to turn it on. "Oops, looks like I hit this button by accident." He pushed the history, and once again, "oops, I'm so clumsy today." He scrolled down the history of sites she'd been searching.

I stood with my mouth agape at how flagrantly he was doing something else illegal.

"Excuse me, Agent McCarty, but cease and desist now."

"It looks like when this screen happened to open up it shows that she's been looking up every newspaper in the country chasing down the same unusual killings we've been chasing down."

"What?" I grabbed the laptop from him. The sun was making it difficult to see the screen. "Oh my - what if she's been behind these killings?"

"I guess that's why we're here."

I closed up the laptop and handed it to Agent McCarty. "You do realize none of this is admissible."

"Doesn't matter - we know Ms. Leah Clearwater is definitely a person of interest and we need to find her. Did you call her brother?"

"How'd you know?"

"I have good ears."

"I left a message."

He nodded and then placed the laptop back into the car and locked it up. "We'll call in someone to tow this thing back to a local station. Have our guys give it a better look. From all the luggage and looks of the interior she's been on the road for a long time. She has a tendency to eat burgers, I noticed – a real carnivore."

He straightened his coat and started walking back to the car. I watched him, and for the first time he impressed me. When it was time for him to be an agent, he was very good.

"Hey, Rosie, let's get some grub," he yelled, while opening the door. "Seeing all those burger wrappings makes me want one."

And then he'd go and squash any positive feelings. _What an oaf_.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

When we entered the burger joint Agent McCarty made a beeline for the counter to order but I took a moment to survey the occupants: a young family, an old couple, a group of rowdy teenagers, and a table of two men. The two men looked strange; they were covered from head to toe in coats, tight black jeans showing excellent contour, sunglasses, and hats. One of them was even wearing a scarf, which looked out of place. They were much too over-dressed for the Arizona heat.

They just sat and I wondered why neither of them was eating; they were just staring in the direction of the young family eating their meal. How very strange.

I moved up to the counter with Agent McCarty as he ordered then he turned to me curiously,

"You want anything?"

I perused the neon menu then shrugged, "A light salad, thank you."

"You should get a burger."

"I don't want a burger."

"Suit yourself."

I pulled out my purse but Agent McCarty was already handing over money. He winked at me. "I got it Hale."

"This isn't a date McCarty," I pointed out.

It took a moment for our order to arrive, and when it did he was served a giant burger with cheese and greasy fries. He scooted it to me, "here have a few fries. You need the protein."

"Fries don't have protein."

"Hmm, they don't?" He popped one in his mouth.

I rolled my eyes, as they brought me my salad and I began to eat it. I turned to see those weird men again, staring at the family.

Agent McCarty grinned widely at me. I ignored him and made my way to a table, and he followed me with that smirk on his face.

I was sitting there watching Agent McCarty inhale his burger when the door to the burger joint slammed open and the strangest looking woman hobbled in, leaning on a big stick. She had one leg, wild red hair, and red dirt all over her. She looked like she had just gone rolling around the Sedona desert. The guy with the scarf was on his feet in a moment running over to her really, really fast. He held her delicately in his arms.

"Victoria," I heard him say to her and then their hushed whispers. They were talking so quietly I wondered how they could hear each other.

I nudged Agent McCarty with my leg.

"Been watching them since we walked in," Agent McCarty murmured under his breath to me as he ate his burger, then raised an eyebrow at me, "What's with them?"

"Probably artists - we are near an artsy community like Sedona," I replied with the only answer that made any sense and even then it didn't seem right.

"Odd group – definitely worth keeping an eye on," Agent McCarty commented shoving fries into his mouth and his head was facing me but his eyes were on the three suspects who were talking furiously now. Scarf Man was getting exceptionally irate. Whatever Red was telling him, really wasn't good news. Child of Emo seemed awkward shifting from one foot to another.

Agent McCarty was right, they did look odd. Scarf Man grabbed Red's arm and practically carried her away, Child of Emo followed obediently, though he did stop to look longingly at the young family before leaving. Agent McCarty got to his feet, wiping his mouth with a napkin before throwing it down on the table.

"Come on, let's follow them, you can run the license plate while we're driving."

I barely had time to protest when Agent McCarty grabbed my hand and dragged me behind him. We got in the car, and he waited for the right moment, pulled out of the parking lot and followed the odd group driving in a long white Cadillac with Nevada plates.

When I got off the phone with Angela my heart was pounding with excitement. We had been following the suspects and to our surprise they were heading back towards Sedona, towards Bell Rock. This was perfect.

"The car was stolen in Las Vegas - the owners were murdered, sucked dry like all the rest," I said.

"And they are heading to Bell Rock… think one of them knows where Leah Clearwater is?"

"I didn't' see her with them, so I suppose we'll have to ask them."

We continued following for 40 minutes and then one of them leapt out and ran across the desert faster than I'd ever seen a human run. This wasn't right. The heat was causing my eyes to play tricks on me.

Agent McCarty pulled over and we watched. The one who had run up to Victoria pointed and then took off running very fast again, this time away from Sedona. The car followed the man who ran too fast to make sense.

"Did you see that?" Agent McCarty stated in total amazement.

"I'm having my doubts… that what I'm seeing… is what… I'm _seeing_," I said, equally amazed.

"Where do you think they're headed?"

"He seems to be following something," I told Agent McCarty, "quick, let's not lose them."

He hit the gas and we started following them once again.

Both McCarty and I were in a bit of shock, but still did our job, keeping these possible murderers in sight as they sped over the speed limit across the two lane highway. They must notice we are following them. They kept speeding up.

"Should we use the siren?" I asked.

"No reason to yet – we'll keep following."

Once they hit Highway 40 the car was traveling at a constant 70 mph.

"They're headed toward the California border, I think," I said, as Agent McCarty kept pace with the Cadillac. "We'll need to call in once it gets busy."

"Needles isn't exactly a hub of activity. In fact it's pretty dead for hundreds of miles through here. We're in no man's land."

The white Cadillac suddenly left the 40 and traveled south down the 93 toward Wikieup. This was dead. It was all high desert, and there wasn't any traffic.

"Wait, where'd the Caddy go?" Agent McCarty asked.

He drove a little ways further. There were a lot of gorges and scrubby brush, small rivulets that fed to the south and west toward Lake Havasu. I was sure to look over the map.

"There," I pointed out toward the open desert. "It's out there."

We saw the Cadillac parked far out in the desert.

Agent McCarty pulled over. He grabbed some binoculars from the glove box and looked toward the Cadillac. "I don't see anything."

"I don't like this," I said. "I think we were lured here."

"I think you might be right."

Agent McCarty climbed back in the car and there was a sudden jolt. It made my heart leap in my chest. Another jolt and the car was being pushed off the road.

We were searching around the outside frantically, as something landed on the hood suddenly, crushing it. When I looked out the windshield I saw it was a man. A tall, muscular man with wild red eyes and… and something I never thought I'd see, his lips pulled back exposing fangs. His body shimmered in the Arizona sun.

Emmett McCarty was trying to turn the engine and it wasn't moving. The man on the hood effectively ruined the motor when he landed on the hood, smashing it in. Smoke came from underneath.

"What do…we do?" I asked, feeling more fear than I'd ever felt in my life.

Agent McCarty pulled out his gun. "I haven't got a clue."

I looked out and the one legged woman and the other one walked toward us. But now there were more of them, all with shirts off and… sparkling. None of them were covered and overdressed any more. They didn't look human.

In a second, the car doors were ripped off the hinges and I felt a hand grab me hard and yank me out from the car, dragging me across the ground. I tried to fight, but the hand holding me felt like a piece of granite. The creature only laughed as I tried to fight him off.

I heard McCarty shooting at the men, but it didn't seem to harm them.

They dragged us across the desert, and then threw us down on the ground. Before we could stand, the creatures that I knew now were definitely not human, surrounded us.

If bullets didn't harm them, I knew nothing would. We were dead.

"Any…" I was breathing so hard, "any ideas… A-a-agent… McCarty?"

He held around me, pulling me close. I didn't mind the maneuver right now. In fact, it was quite comforting.

"I'm out of bullets – not that it matters," he said.

"I… I," I turned to look at Agent McCarty. His eyes showed such concern for me - his beautiful brown eyes that always smiled. Without thinking I lifted and kissed him on the lips. If this was my last day on earth, I was going to do what I had wanted to do since I first laid eyes on the brute.

He grinned, his eyes searching mine. "Not exactly the time or place but…" he kissed me back, placing his hand at the back of my head, pulling me in tight.

We suddenly heard laughing. The two of us pulled away, but our hands still touched. We were going to most definitely die today.

The one who crushed our hood and seemed to be the leader finally spoke, as he walked up to us. I wasn't sure what they were waiting for.

"Well, well, well, what have we got here?" The young man with extremely pale and shimmering skin said, almost playfully, "Want to tell me why you were following us?"

"We're… on our honeymoon," Agent McCarty said, and I smiled making eyes at him, playing along. "We just thought 93 might be a short cut to take us back to Bell Rock."

I added, "I hear it's lovely at night. They place lights around it and…"

"Shut up!" He grabbed McCarty hard around the throat, lifting him off the ground, showing us that we didn't have a chance. "You're lying - you stink of lies." He threw him back to the ground beside me.

McCarty gave me a quick little smile, showing he wasn't hurt.

"She's pretty, really pretty," Child of Emo was suddenly beside me, touching my hair, sniffing me, and Agent McCarty used his body weight, ramming the creature backwards, so that he rolled off the side of the gorge to the river.

The rest laughed.

The girl said, "He's protective of his partner," and then purring "and so big… and strong – for a human."

They knew we were partners. They were playing with us. What did she mean, "Human?"

Child of Emo leapt back to us, not even hurt by the move. He pointed at McCarty, as if telling him he would pay for that.

"Riley, stop messing around," Scarf Man scolded him and Victoria attached herself to Scarf Man's arm possessively.

"What should we do with them James?" Victoria asked in a saccharine voice.

James glanced over at Agent McCarty and me, like we were nothing. He then laughed.

"Leave no witnesses – but let's make this fun." He looked to me. "I could use someone like you. Would you prefer to join or die?"

"What kind of question is that? Join what?" I was getting pissed.

"Oh come now agent – FBI is my guess. You are investigating the recent deaths of people drained of blood, and somehow picked up on us. How odd. You wouldn't happen to know the wolf girl, would you?"

"Wolf girl?" I asked, completely befuddled.

"So you don't. Well… we really don't want to keep you if you're not worth keeping alive. But I like to give choices. That's how young Riley came about."

Riley - who I now knew Child of Emo to be – nodded, and then said suddenly in my ear, "I was a security guard."

"I have a wonderful idea," Victoria chimed, speaking up, "Let's tie them out there in the middle of nowhere – just like the Indians used to do - and let the sun do a bit of damage until this evening. They'll be begging us to change them when it hits a hundred and twenty degrees or higher. It will be fun to torture them a little and then tonight – I want to change the big one. James – you can have the blonde. You can give her to Riley as a present."

Riley smiled, as he sniffed me again. "Yes, please Master James. I want her."

"You can't have me," I slapped at him and it hurt. He was a rock.

"You okay?" McCarty asked me, rubbing my hand in his. My hand was shaking.

"Barely," I said very quietly. I was terrified.

Victoria smirked and she and Riley grinned toward us, their pearl white teeth glistening.

"What are you… people?" I asked glancing at her.

"Ever heard of vampires?" she whispered in my ear, suddenly beside me. They all moved so quickly. She then backed off and laughed.

I gripped Agent McCarty's hand more tightly, knowing that I was about to die and once again, without thinking I turned and planted my lips on his passionately. I was not dying or becoming a monster like them, before kissing him again. He returned the kiss and he whispered, "I think I love you."

"Same," I whispered.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

We were both strapped by leather ties to each appendage, outstretched on the desert floor in between scrub brush, rocks and lots of dirt that blew across from the afternoon hot winds. We tried desperately to get loose the first hour, but to no avail. Now we simply lie on our backs, accepting our fate. With no cover the sun was beating down on us hard. We were covered in sweat.

We'd been here for hours and it was actually nice talking with Emmett. I was calling him by his first name now, and I allowed him to call me Rose. He came from a large family and he was the oldest son. Me, I was an only daughter and from Boston. I had attended Brown, and he attended a community college and then joined the police force.

Our lives were so different, and yet I loved listening to him tell me the story of his life. I'd never met a man like him. He made this not seem so horrifying.

"It's…" my mouth was so dry, "very hot here."

"Yeah." He turned to me, his eyes still smiling though we'd been here hours. "Hold on Rose."

"Not sure… I can."

I glanced to the side and every so often spied the vampires watching us. This was their entertainment – watching us slowly die. But we wouldn't die. They said in the evening they would change us. By where the sun was in the sky it was nearing five or six in the evening. The sun was getting ready to set. I didn't want to be what they were. I didn't want to be a vampire.

"If I could," I told Emmett, "I… I would ask… you to shoot me."

"No…" He turned so that I could see his face. His lips were cracked, and by how mine felt, I knew mine were also.

"Yes," I wanted to cry but I was too dehydrated. "I… don't want to be…" I glanced over at the vampire girl, Victoria… "That."

"Keep hoping. Keep… hoping we'll be… saved."

I realized Emmett was very positive. There was no way we'd be saved from this.

"How cute," Victoria cooed her voice harsh and cruel, having been listening in and was suddenly next to us, sitting on her haunches, smiling with that horrible grin, as if watching us tortured like this was a sport.

Dust was suddenly swirling around us and I coughed. Dust was being kicked up everywhere and the one-legged vampire, Victoria was screaming, "Nooooo – not her!"

"It's the dog!" James yelled furiously.

I hadn't seen him for awhile. What did he mean "it's the dog?"

Agent McCarty and I looked up, to a descending helicopter above us. Jumping from the helicopter hovering above us was Leah Clearwater.

We simultaneously said versions of "Oh… My… Goodness!"

Right before our eyes Leah Clearwater's body transformed into that of a giant wolf and she fell upon Riley ferociously, ripping him apart.

The heat had to have been playing tricks on me. That wolf was enormous. I closed my eyes, passing out.

**A/N** Haha, okay during that last scene where Leah leaps out of the helicopter, I heard old Batman action scene music start up. LOL

As always, REVIEWS save lives. So please review. : ) Thanks for reading the third stage. I know, cheesy and corny, but you gotta love Rose and Emmett. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Joining the PII**

**(Rose's POV)**

I awoke to the sound of a dull, monotonous beep. My eyelids fluttered open painfully and I glanced around a little dazed. Clinical white walls, machines, a large glass window, I must have been in a hospital. My face hurt, like it was on fire. Lying in the sun all that time must have given me heatstroke. I pressed my hand to my forehead; my skin was incredibly hot and irritable. There was an IV in my left hand hooked up to liquid bags. I sat up slowly, pushing my pillow behind me so that I could sit up.

"So you're awake."

I jumped at the sound of a woman's voice and jerked my head to the right side of my bed. A young woman stood there, arms folded across her chest, a smirk on her face. I didn't even hear her come in. She had a British accent; it made her image appear quite posh. She had a childlike face, luscious blonde hair and black eyes. She seemed the complete picture of innocence but her eyes showed wisdom far beyond her years. The look she gave me made me shiver unconsciously. Suddenly I felt very naked and unprotected.

"Where…where's Emmett?" I croaked out looking around the room frantically.

The young woman walked slowly to my bedside taking a seat daintily beside my bed.

"Your partner has been up and about for a couple of hours," she informed me pleasantly and I shifted uncomfortably.

Her gaze was unnerving; it was focused on me, unnaturally. I wondered who she was; she wasn't dressed like a doctor, and she looked far too young.

"How long have I been unconscious?" I asked licking my cracked lips nervously. Why did this woman keep looking at me like she wanted to eat me?

"A day or so," the young woman held out her hand to me, "I'm Agent Jane."

"Agent Hale," I introduced myself taking her offered hand. I gasped at how cold her skin was. That could not be healthy. She didn't seem ill.

Jane sat back in the chair, "Graduated top of all your classes and worked for the FBI for the past five years," rattling off information about me, and then she raised an eyebrow as she posed a question, "You were on your first field assignment correct?"

"Yes," I replied wondering how she knew all this about me, "Who are you?"

"I am an agent like you, I'm from the PII," Jane crossed her legs casually as I frowned at her in confusion.

PII? I'd never heard of it before.

"The what?" I asked.

"Paranormal Investigation Interpol, it's a secret government agency dedicated to paranormal and supernatural investigations," Jane leant closer to me, her black eyes peering into mine, "What exactly did you see before you passed out?"

"I saw Leah Clearwater turn into a…a…" I paused before I said giant wolf. There was no way Jane would believe that I saw Leah turn into a giant wolf. She would have me locked up and throw away the key. I shook my head as an image of Leah transforming flashed before my eyes, "No it's not possible."

"Say it," Jane whispered darkly, knowingly and I stared at her. It was then that I knew that Jane somehow knew all about Leah Clearwater as well.

"All right - a giant wolf."

It sounded so unbelievable when I said it out loud. Jane smirked getting to her feet.

"What you saw was very real. Leah Clearwater is what we call a shape-shifter, she can transform into a wolf," Jane was speaking to me very slowly, like she was speaking to a child. Usually I would have been offended by the patronizing way she spoke to me but I was too shocked by what she was telling me.

"That's just not possible."

"Many things are possible, Agent Hale. You have stumbled inadvertently into a war between humans and vampires."

"Vampires don't exist," I retorted bluntly, thinking she was pulling my leg and Jane smiled widely at me. Her teeth glint under the lighting.

"I assure you Agent Hale, vampires exist," Jane purred, walking over to me so that she was standing over my bed and I stared up at her as she continued, "And some vampires want to take over the human race. You know it's true. You know what you saw and the creatures that attacked you. Please, don't lie to yourself- it's unbecoming."

Jane folded her arms across one another, "I am in charge of the team that is going to stop them and my superiors would like you to join us."

"Join you?" I asked blankly and Jane nodded pulling a piece of paper out of a briefcase I didn't notice before and placed it in front of me.

"Yes, join the PII," she repeated taking a pen out of her breast pocket as she added, "Agent McCarty was eager to join. I hope," she grinned, "you are eager to join as well."

"I want to speak to Emmett," I demanded not taking the pen and Jane placed the pen on the side of my bed then calmly walked out of the room.

I glanced down at the piece of paper before me. It was a contract.

Emmet barreled into my room and engulfed me into a hug.

"You're awake."

I pawed him off me. "Get off."

"Whoa," he looked pouty and affronted. "Did you forget our time together?"

"No." I thought over the wonderful talk as I thought I was about to die and the times he kissed me. His thick, delicious lips and the smell of his cologne still lingered on my thoughts. "I just don't want to be unprofessional."

"Okay." Emmett grinned and then sat down in the chair beside my bed. "So, isn't it great? We get to join this secret organization. I can't believe it. I just joined the FBI and now I'm being asked to join the FPI and PII. Woo – what luck!"

"Dumb luck," I whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing." I took a moment to form my words. "Don't you think it's rather odd we are being approached by this clandestine group? I mean – it's not like we're top agents."

"I think it's obvious. We have first hand experience with the vampire creatures. They tried to kill us." He took my hand in his, rubbing it tenderly. "Thank goodness you're alive. I thought I'd never see you again."

Our eyes met, registering those feelings that caused us to say words that people say when they think they won't see the other again. I told him I loved him. He surely knew I was only saying that because I believed it to be my last breath. He lifted over my face, with those winsome round eyes and playful brow hovering above me. He then leaned down and kissed me, and I remembered why I told him those words.

His lips lingered on mine for a good amount of time, carefully and gently since I was still a bit injured. When he pulled away I felt the smile spread at my cheeks.

"So you really believe they were… they were," I struggled to form the word. It was just too unbelievable.

"Yeah, Rose, I believe they really were vampires. You saw how powerful they were and the way they sparkled and stuff. They were inhumanly fast - and then the giant wolf. I hear she's here. Want to meet her?"

"And she wasn't behind all those killings?"

"No. I was talking to this doctor who is studying the creatures. He said she became a wolf to fight the vampires. Can you believe that?" Emmett laughed. "There are generations of creatures like her that by some freakish reason - whether it was evolution or a creator looking out for humans - shape-shift to fight vampires. It makes sense when you consider the animal kingdom – predator/prey – at least that's what the nerdy guy and his vampire friend told me."

"Nerdy guy and vampire friend?"

He actually thought this was fun. I could hear it in his voice and see it in his eyes. He wanted to join this crazy FPI or PII or whatever. I wasn't sure it would be a wise move career-wise.

A blonde-haired man who must have been in his 40s entered the room. "Hello Agent Hale." He carried a chart with him.

"Hey Dr. Cullen," Emmett said.

"You're looking much better Agent McCarty."

"Thanks Doc. How's Rose – I mean, Agent Hale doing?"

"Everything looks good. She will be released this evening and probably be able to join you for dinner. It will give you all a chance to meet the team."

"The team," I asked, "What team?"

"The one I was telling you about," Emmett reminded me, "the wolf girl, nerdy guy, vampire guy, and some little gal says she see's things - oh yeah, and a quiet gal."

"You mean Isabella Swan," Dr. Cullen helped. "At one time she was a neighbor of ours and her father runs the military sector that has shown interest in our… findings. It seems the military is taking quite an interest in vampires and shape-shifters."

Dr. Cullen's expression changed slightly. His eyes flattened and his jaw clenched slightly. To cover he looked over my chart, "anyway, it all looks good Agent Hale. How do you feel?"

"…Like I'm starting to finally feel again after being cooked in an oven."

"You'll need to take it easy. The fluids we're giving you though the IV will have you up and around in the next few hours. You were greatly dehydrated and suffering hyperthermia. Everything looks good right now though." Dr. Cullen had a kind face and a friendly smile. He placed a hand caringly on my arm, patting once, and then lifted and said, "Nice meeting you."

"Same," I said, watching him walk out of the room. I stared at the door for a moment, thinking over the doctor and Agent Jane.

I lifted the contract from the bed. "Did you sign one of these?"

"Yes. We all did on the team."

"What's our objective as a team?"

Emmett thought it over, rubbing his chin. "Agent Jane said she'd talk it over with us when we were all gathered. She said there were two other members being examined and then we're set."

"Interesting."

I felt leery, as my gaze drifted over the contract. There was a comment at the bottom stating this was inherently dangerous work with a possibility of fatal consequences. And then I was supposed to sign that I understood the danger.

Emmett still sounded like an excited child. "It will be like we're Scully and Mulder. Don't you think, Rose?"

"Who are they?"

"_X Files_. You never watched the _X Files_?"

"I don't watch much TV."

"Well we'll be like McCarty and Hale, or Hale and McCarty, or maybe Hale and Mac. OH… I got it – McHale." He burst out laughing loudly. "We can just have a joined name like Brangelina."

"You talk as if we're a couple."

Emmett leaned down beside my head on the pillow and then in a most endearing smile, again so childlike, "Hey Rose, I like the sound of couple." He kissed my cheek.

"You're incorrigible."

I turned my head to his, my own eyes rummaging across his. They were so winsome and round – a most perfect burnt umber.

"You're beautiful, Rose."

"And you're still incorrigible."

His face inched closer to mine, his breath brushing across my cheek, smelling of coffee and a mint he chewed quickly before coming into my room. He had been thinking what I'd been thinking. In and instant I attacked those large and luscious lips, lingering close to mine. Again he was gentle, remembering my injuries, and his tongue carefully slid in between my lips, swirling as he lifted over me, placing his hands at the side of my head, kissing me deeply. I lifted my hands to the back of his neck, rubbing along his nape, feeling his soft brown curls tangle within my fingers.

A throat cleared loudly behind Emmett.

He lifted from me and we both turned to see who was clearing her throat.

"I see you will both enjoy working together." It was that bothersome Agent Jane. "I only came to see if you had given my offer any further thought, Agent Hale."

"I was about to sign the paper," I said, smiling to Emmett. We were going to be part of a team, a team of people who would be fighting vampires. That was an idea I could not grasp.

"Good." Agent Jane pulled out a pen and with a nod of Emmett's head, assuring me he'd be working beside me, I signed the contract. I was now employed by the PII, working with the American branch, F_P_I.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Hours later I was released from the private room. Once I left the room I found I wasn't in a hospital. I was in some facility. My suit was a mess so I changed into an outfit they provided for me. It was a pair of thin sweats with matching light jacket and a T-shirt underneath; it was cool in this facility. I had to wear canvas shoes and looked very casual, like I was about to go for a jog.

The facility had sparsely covered walls as I walked along the hall with a military man as my escort. His boots were loud along the linoleum. He was taking me to have some dinner with the rest of the team. The team – I had no idea what I would find.

Turning a corner we were soon in a small mess hall. A motley group of young people, sitting at the usual cafeteria type tables, turned when they saw me and then I saw Emmett grinning affably as always.

"Hey this is Rose – Agent Hale," he said to the group. "Come on over Rose."

Everyone said hi in their own way, as I made my way to the table to sit beside Emmett.

A little girl squirmed in the chair, smiling like she wanted to share something important, "Hi," she waved sweetly, "I'm Alice. You have a great love in store for you."

That was a bit off-putting. I only smiled politely.

"Hi, I'm Bella – Isabella Swan, its nice meeting you," the brunette said to me, holding out her hand and I shook it. She seemed well-mannered and friendly but looking worried. She didn't seem to want to be here at all and I wondered if they forced her to join because she'd seen things as Emmett and I had seen.

And then there was a handsome young man with glasses sitting off to the side next to a very pale and tall man, equally handsome with blonde hair and such white skin – pale like Agent Jane.

"Hello," the man in glasses stated, "I'm Edward Cullen and this is my friend, Jasper Whitlock."

Jasper, the ghostly one, stood instantly while I sat, showing antiquated manners, nodding and said, "Hello Ma'am, nice to make your acquaintance." He had a very delicate southern drawl.

And away from the group sitting in the corner was the Indian girl, Leah Clearwater. She had a look on her face like she had seen the end of the world and no one would believe her. She stared at me for a long moment and then looked away. She didn't say hello, rather she said, "So another Agent. Are you the one they sent to keep an eye on us and make sure we do what we're told?"

"Honestly," I said, looking to Emmett who gave me a supportive smile, "I've no idea what I'm supposed to do."

Altogether they were an odd group of people who would supposedly work with me and Emmett to stop vampires from taking over the world. In fact, that thought made me want to laugh.

I said to the girl in the corner, "I think I owe you a thank you for saving my life."

"We all do," Alice, the ebullient pixie stated, "She saved Bella, and me and even Edward from a vampire. She's a superhero."

Leah loudly sighed, skirting her eyes away and to the floor.

"Oh really," I found that amusing. "I've never met a superhero before. I thought they only existed in comics."

Leah Clearwater snapped. "You mean you don't find this – _us_ – comical?" She then laughed sarcastically, and got up from the table, and then simply left the room.

I looked to Emmett, "She's a riot and a half."

"She might have a lot on her mind," Emmett told me.

"She found out her brother and ex-boyfriend is also here," Alice said. "It made her kind of upset."

"Where are they?"

"I don't know – but, Edward does."

I quickly thought back to the two members Agent Jane mentioned who would be joining our team.

I looked to the boy in glasses. He skirted them up on his nose. Behind the glasses were some beautiful emerald green eyes. "Carlisle and Esme are simply running tests on their physiology. Leah tends to get upset at things – we've all noticed."

They all nodded in a very subtle way.

_Tests run?_ They could supposedly shape-shift. I'm sure the government was having a field day on these creatures. Perhaps that was the look of such duress I noticed on the wolf girl – she and her kind were here to be lab rats. What did that make us?

Emmett took my hand in his large hand. "Why don't we get something to eat? You could probably use some food."

I nodded half-heartedly looking in the direction the wolf girl had left. Somehow I felt there was more to this and the agent within me wanted to follow her. I asked Emmett, "Do they have a bathroom here?"

Alice told me, "It's just outside and to the right. Want me to show you?"

I stood, "I think I can manage, thank you."

I got up from the table and left the room immediately, and then scurried down a hallway toward where I thought I heard footsteps. I looked over the halls. There were video cameras and so they were keeping a close eye on us. I decided to walk as if I was looking for a bathroom but got lost.

"Oh where is it?" I mouthed, and then I heard talking and stopped, bending down to pull off my slip on, as if a rock had gotten inside, and listened.

"When can I see my brother?" Leah asked.

"In due time."

It was the British agent's voice.

"When you threatened my brother, I thought that was one thing, but I didn't realize you'd bring him here for your experiments."

"He isn't being hurt. He volunteered… with the other one. They were desperate to see you."

"You used that." Leah growled, "When I figure out how to get out of this, I'm going to relish tearing you apart."

"I'd love to see you try wolf."

"Don't tempt me."

The British agent laughed and then I heard her say, "Agent Hale, you can come out. We can smell you a mile away."

I walked out from behind the wall. Leah Clearwater watched me intensely.

"Have you two been introduced?" Agent Jane asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Hale – first order of business is to keep an eye on this one. She's a very volatile and hot-headed wolf. I suggest you help her go back to the mess hall and then you both get something to eat. She's not eating as she should – it might affect her work."

I didn't say anything and watched Leah Clearwater look away, listening to Agent Jane and not talking back.

I told Agent Jane, "I'm not able to do anything until I am briefed as to what my job is."

"I just told you."

"I'm… to baby-sit the wolf? I was thinking more along the lines as to what I am to do overall as a member of this vampire killing machine. I'm a federal agent and I thought I would be working more along the lines of investigation."

Leah laughed, "Vampire killing machine," she stared at Agent Jane, "if only."

Agent Jane brushed across her crisp dark suit, as if removing lint, turned and simply walked off. I stood there beside a supernatural creature that had anger issues.

I didn't know what else to say so I simply said, "I'm hungry – why don't you join me?"

She rubbed at her neck, looking like she was about to cry. "This is my fault," she said. "I had to leave and find vamps on my own and risk exposure without thinking it through. This is all my fault."

She walked off toward the mess hall leaving me to consider those words. And then it dawned on me that Agent Jane said she smelled me. Her pale face and the young man's paler face in the mess hall. Oh my goodness, we were working alongside vampires. No wonder the girl who is built to destroy vampires hates that Agent so much and vice versa.

"You're very observant."

I turned in an instant and it was the nerdy boy.

He spoke, while pulling off his glasses exposing a very perfect looking male face. If he wasn't such a nerd he'd look like a model for GQ magazine. He was simply too beautiful to be a man. "You have a lot of thoughts, Agent Hale – a lot more than your partner. Each of us has gifts on the team. I think you probably have the most worthwhile – you don't stop until you get answers." He grinned off-sided, "I'm the same way. I'm kind of famous – they call me the Pie Man."

"You read my mind?"

He nodded.

"Then you heard my thoughts when I was thinking over how incredibly attractive you are?" My voice was low and sultry, as I lowered toward him.

He nodded again, lifting one brow, his attempt at flirtation, feeling excited at my lower timbre and nearness.

"Can you read this one?" I asked.

I walked past him as his countenance fell flatly when I thought over his pathetic build and stupid name. He was no Emmett McCarty. The thing about being a hot blonde – every guy needs to try and make a move.

AN: Thats it for this chapter. Agent Jane is a bitch and I love it! Plus how sexy is Rose? :)

Review people! Even just to say...nice story...Leah rocks...Rosalie's a sexy bitch etc. If you like my stories and O.'s put us both on your update lists, I'll hopefully have a new story (Leah centric of course) updated next week! And O.N. Labbit's stories are amazing. An Unlikely Pair is complete and a great read.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This is a collaboration with O.. You should read LKA: Superhero Saga Stage One and Sidekick Registry: Superhero Saga Stage Two to get updated on how they all got here. The teams ****are set, and now the fun really starts. O.N. Labbit and I thank you in advance for reading! **

**(Rose's POV)**

**Team Edward vs. Team Jacob**

After the quiet meal in the mess hall Agent Jane stalked in, followed by two buff guards. She had her arms folded across her chest, a bored expression on her face.

"Come with me," she addressed us brusquely.

"Why?" Leah asked, looking like she wanted to be confrontational again.

"For answers," Agent Jane said simply and turned.

Our group slowly got up to follow with Leah at the front. I noted her watching the vampire agent carefully. The tiny one, Alice, grabbed a bread roll and shoved it into her mouth before following after Leah, nearly skipping onto her heels. The pale guy, the…vampire Jasper - jeez it felt weird knowing that this polite southern charmer was a vampire - tagged along after her faithfully. The pretty brunette, Bella, followed them lost in her own thoughts and Edward trailed behind her. Bella glanced back to see Edward close behind her and he blushed as she started walking faster. Emmett gave me a comforting smile and discreetly took my small hand in his, squeezing gently. I returned his smile, glad to have him with me. They led us to a plain room with a projector screen set up and seats in a row.

"Go in and sit down," Agent Jane commanded.

I watched Leah shoot Agent Jane a particularly nasty glare as she brushed passed her and entered the room, followed by the bouncy Alice, somber Jasper and Bella who just looked plain uncomfortable. I felt like a naughty child who just got sent to the 'time out' room. I saw Edward smirk in my peripheral vision, and narrowed my eyes.

_Next time I catch you reading my mind you will regret it_, I thought directly at him then imagined myself kicking him in the balls. Edward paled and averted his eyes from me, taking a seat beside Bella quickly.

Agent Jane left the room and shut the door loudly behind her. We all took our seats: Leah, Alice, Jasper, Bella, Edward, Emmett, and then myself at the end. There were two spare chairs beside me; I wondered who they were for. Edward opened his mouth to answer my unasked question but then shut it hesitantly.

"You can answer that one," I said out loud rolling my eyes and the others peered down the row to look at me curiously wondering what I asked Edward.

"Those would be for Leah's brother and ex…"

Leah cleared her throat loudly, a warning. She must have added a thought as well because Edward snapped his mouth shut and lowered his eyes to the ground.

The door swung open and two huge, handsome, dark skinned men entered the room, the shorter one had a huge smile on his face, the other was searching for someone, and his eyes fell on Leah. Leah stood up in an instant, running at the shorter of the two with more emotion on her face than I had seen so far, engulfing him in a huge hug.

"Seth, you are in so much trouble little brother," she whispered lovingly, then she pulled away from him and frowned. "Why did you come after me?"

"I got that phone call from the FBI and I thought you were in trouble. You're my sister - I had to come after you. I couldn't let anything happen to you."

I think I fell a little in love with Leah's brother; he was just the cutest damn kid. Leah looked uncomfortable by her brother's words and turned her flashing dark eyes to the other man. He was quite a looker. Short ebony hair, intense dark brown eyes, and his muscles looked like they were going to bulge out of the tight t-shirt he was wearing.

"What are you doing here Jacob?" Leah asked her voice less welcoming. "And you brought my brother."

"…More like he brought me. We were worried Lee so we came looking for you, and then Agent Jane told us about the war and we figured this is what we were made for… so we agreed to help," Jacob replied his face serious as he added accusingly, "You left without saying goodbye."

Whoa, wolf drama, this was getting more interesting by the second.

Leah glared at him. "Don't call me Lee. You were the one who broke up with me - you don't get to pretend you care." Leah hissed angrily and Jacob pulled himself up to his full height.

"…Because you wouldn't share anything with me." Jacob rolled his eyes and Leah glanced around at the rest of us who were watching them both like they were the main attraction at the zoo.

She snapped at him, "Now is not the time."

Jacob growled in frustration and then sat down heavily on the seat next to me. His bare arm touched mine and his skin burned.

"You're really hot," I exclaimed in surprise and suddenly I became the centre of attention. I blushed bright red hurrying to point out, "your temperature I mean." Looking over at the others, I clarified once again, "he has a very high temperature."

The little pixyish girl snickered with the tall vampire.

"It's a wolf thing." Jacob grinned at me, and I nodded looking away from him inching closer towards Emmett who placed an arm around my shoulders, his shoulders shaking with laughter.

"I'm Emmett, this is Rose," Emmett leant over me to extend his other arm to Jacob who shook his hand introducing himself.

"Jacob."

"I'm Seth," Leah's brother introduced himself eagerly shaking Emmett's hand then mine, then he moved down the line and Alice took over the introductions.

"This is Jasper, I'm Alice, and that's Edward and Bella."

Jacob shook hands with everyone as well, though both he and Seth shivered at Jasper's touch.

"Whoa, can't say it's going to be easy to get used to working with vampires-" Jacob commented then wrinkled his nose comically - "the smell alone might kill me."

"Believe me, you don't smell like a bed of roses," Jasper replied smoothly and Jacob let loose a laugh and returned to his seat, while Seth took a seat beside him.

These two shape-shifters were much more likable than Leah. I studied Seth out of my peripheral vision and when I had a good look at him I realized that he was very young, maybe fifteen. He had the body of a man but his face showed his true age. It worried me that the government allowed a kid to sign up for something as dangerous as this.

The door to the room opened and in walked Agent Jane and someone dressed as a General. I assumed him to be the one in charge militarily. Now we were getting somewhere. The General took a seat in the background while Agent Jane stood up to address us.

"Now I know you have all been wondering what it is you are doing here, we are going to brief you. First things first, we are dividing you into two teams, Team one will be Ms. Clearwater," no one missed the sneer in Agent Jane's voice when she said Leah's name, "Alice, Emmett, Jacob and myself."

"What?! No!" Leah stood up, looking like she wanted to charge the vampire. The military personnel readied their weapons, but Jane held up her hand holding them off.

"Sis," Seth said her name worriedly.

Leah placed her hands on her hips, shaking her head, so they'd see she wasn't going to do anything, and pacing. I wasn't sure she was protesting about Jacob or Jane, either way, she was pissed off. She started shaking.

"Lee, calm down," Seth raced over to his sister and tugged at her arm. Just the sight of her brother's innocent face calmed her instantly.

"I want to be in the other team with my brother," Leah snapped at Agent Jane – who only smirked. "I need to be with my brother."

"Too bad Ms. Clearwater, we are separating shape-shifters and you and Jacob are the best for our team's mission, Seth's skills are needed on the other team."

"I refuse," Leah retorted staring Agent Jane down, who answered with a short, haughty chuckle. It was not a pretty sound; it was eerie, like a warning.

"You don't want to do that," Agent Jane said softly and slowly. Leah averted her eyes and sat back down on the chair folding her arms under her chest.

_Oh joy; I'm teamed with the Pie Man_, I thought and Edward sent me a dirty look. I grabbed Emmett's hand and squeezed it. Typical, I find someone wonderful and we get separated. Emmett winked at me.

"That leaves, Edward, Isabella, Jasper, Seth and Rosalie on the other team. We will refer to the teams as Team Edward and Team Jacob."

We all stared blankly at her. That seemed… really odd. Agent Jane continued speaking as though she wasn't speaking nonsense.

"Team Edward will go on to Europe. Rumour has it that the newborn army is being led by someone who calls himself, or herself, Camros. Jasper has some contacts that he has set up a meeting with. You need to find out the identity of Camros and take him, or her, out. The sooner the better – this one is gathering quite a following.

"Team Jacob, our mission is to find the location of the newborn vampires and destroy it before it gets too large. The General has confirmed that the US Army Special Ops will provide all the support they can offer. Please keep in mind any forthcoming support will be minimal."

Agent Jane nodded at the General, and he gave a nod to her in agreement folding his arms across his chest.

Bella raised her hand hesitantly, speaking before Agent Jane had the chance to ignore her. "Why is the American Army on American soil not helping? Isn't this a problem that the government should be actively involved in eradicating?"

A silence fell over the room. So Bella wasn't just a pretty face, she had brains. Looking at the groups I could understand why she was with us. Jasper was a vampire and Seth was a shape-shifter which made them offensive weapons; Edward was the spy nerd, Bella was the brains, and I'm pretty sure that I brought tactical knowledge and leadership to the team. Surely Edward wasn't the leader of our group, he was way too inexperienced. We were the Intelligence unit of the two and that's why we were being sent to Europe to find this leader, this Camros.

I was startled from my thoughts when I realized that the General had started addressing us, "I am General Charles Swan. I hope you are all enjoying your stay here. We are trying to make it as comfortable as possible – to meet all your needs – but frankly, this isn't a vacation and what we're facing is a real threat to all of humanity. We want to stay out of this as much as possible, the newborn vampire army is actually an Army battalion outside our facility near Dugway Proving Ground in Utah," he revealed. "They're holed up just north throughout the three-hundred or so caves throughout Wyoming."

Leah barked out an angry laugh. "How the hell did that happen?"

"I was authorized by the President to look at all options of strengthening our forces against the growing vampire threat. It was thought by some that we could somehow harness vampire abilities and use them on our soldiers. Soldiers with the strength and speed of vampires but without the desire to drink blood, all their strengths and none of their weaknesses," the General defended himself gruffly, not able to meet any of our eyes, "We had scientists working on the serum, and had a battalion of soldiers volunteer to be test subjects for their country."

"You made vamps?" Leah asked incredulously then she glared at the General scathingly.

"Something went wrong obviously. One of the test subjects broke free and infected one which lead to another, and soon it was like a domino effect and couldn't be stopped." Sadly he stated, "They took the whole battalion as the facility was overrun and destroyed," the General admitted quietly.

I looked at Emmett, shock on my face. A whole battalion became vampires? How did this not make the news?

I asked, "How many were in this battalion?"

"Seven hundred good men, Agent Hale," General Swan told me, his eyes hardened, "and two-hundred civilian casualties out of Salt Lake City who volunteered at the base – family members included, and more in Reno. They've grown exponentially, of course."

Obviously the government had been keeping the whole affair quiet.

"Perfect," Leah deadpanned, sarcastically, "Why not give them a helping hand?"

"We have some footage," Agent Jane ignored Leah, and rather, switched off the lights and gestured to the guards.

A digitally recorded surveillance tape showed up on the screen. It was footage taken at night and very dark and grainy.

We all watched the surveillance footage showing something run super fast past the screen. It was a man dressed in an army uniform, and as the camera zoomed in on his face you could see the nocturnal red pinpoints of a night creature. He was a vampire. He turned and dove onto a guard who was on duty and sucked him dry. The vampire returned where he came from, it must have been the laboratory where they were testing the serum because a couple of minutes later there were ten of them prowling the darkness. The vampires disappeared into the barracks and then screams could be heard. It was mayhem. People were running trying to escape; the vampires were devouring them mercilessly.

"Oh my goodness," Bella said, and the rest of us gasped. There were children among them.

Suddenly a familiar figure appeared on the screen, one that I had hoped never to see again. It was James, looking into the camera, smiling. It looked like he was holding a vampire meeting, as he called their attention and exerted his dominance over any of the vampires who wanted to challenge him, killing one for all to see. He offered them everlasting life with him, and then forced them to leave the soldiers who were merely bitten alive. They obeyed his every word. Under his command they paired off towards the other barracks. The video ended when James stuck his face in the screen and grinned. Agent Jane turned on the light and turned to us solemnly.

"They are military personnel, trained and organized. These are not just any vampires."

"You're sending us to clean up your mess. I won't kill kids."

No prize for guessing who said that. Leah Clearwater just couldn't keep her mouth shut, though I'm sure we all felt it a fair comment.

Agent Jane ignored her as was becoming the norm.

"I agree with Leah," Bella was the one who spoke now. "It's not right. We saw children on those tapes."

"They are no longer children. It would be wise for you to all remember that. They are vampires who are under James' command. And Ms. Swan you are going to Europe and won't have to worry over this."

The General addressed Agent Jane, "I believe you have all the information you need."

His eyes glanced briefly in the direction of the other person named Swan, his daughter. The look showed no love loss between them, and then he turned and strode from the room without a glance at any of us. I hated men like him, men in power; to the General we were expendable pawns. I pitied Bella; I couldn't imagine him as a father.

"Team Edward, you will be heading out immediately once you are issued with your uniforms and weapons," Agent Jane issued out orders abruptly, "Team Jacob, we have a lead on the vampire James whom we believe knows the exact location of the newborn army, we will leave at 0500 hours to track him down, all of you please follow me."

No rest for the wicked. I had only just recovered from nearly dying and now I was getting sent out on my next mission. We were led to another room and given our uniforms. For the group heading to Europe, we were given plain black pants and tight button shirt with the PII signature on the long sleeves, along with a travelling jacket with the same signature.

Emmett wound his arm around my waist and kissed my temple affectionately. I didn't brush him off like I usually would. Knowing that we were about to be separated changed my whole attitude to public affection.

For those heading after James they were given plain black clothing, no signatures or anything to give away who they worked for. We were then directed to an adjoining room where an array of weapons lay on tables waiting for us.

There were a couple of SOF Combat Assault Rifles, or SCAR's as we called them at the FBI, the FN models that shot grenades as well. There were also some G36 assault rifles, H&K semi automatic pistols that I assumed would be for personal use, and the Benelli M4 Super 90, which was also known as the M014. Each gun looked like it had been modified slightly. PII were really fitting us out with everything they had, I'd never had access to such advanced looking weapons.

Emmett drifted over to a table that had the Benelli's atop, and Jacob followed him eagerly eyeing the shotguns.

"Cool, this is like the Terminator," Jacob said.

"Yeah, it is," Emmett grinned.

They each picked up a gun, as Emmett relayed, "_Hasta la vista_, baby," Jacob joined in, "I'll be baaaack."

They were being goofy. I hid a smile as I shook my head - men and their toys.

My gaze was immediately taken by the strange blue bullets lying next to the G36's. "What are those blue bullets?" I asked curiously, itching to touch one. I wasn't trigger happy; I appreciated having good weaponry.

Emmett looked up when he heard they were blue.

"Edward design, we call it Blue Fire, the casing and bullets are made of Titanium Plus, the only known material able to pierce a vampire's skin, with a little extra something on the inside. All the bullets are specially made for each gun," Agent Jane explained grabbing a G36 and tossing it to me. I caught it easily, and then the bullets as well.

The guards handed us a black bag each and I tossed the G36 inside with the bullets then set about grabbing a SCAR and bullets as well. I wanted to be as prepared as possible, as it would seem that Jasper and I were probably the only ones in our team who had any idea how to use all of the guns.

Alice went to grab a SCAR as well but Leah snatched it off her and Alice pouted with disappointment. After a moment Jasper passed Alice a G36 behind his back and she smiled at him cheekily. Hey, did she just wink at him? Note to self, keep Alice away from the handsome vampire. Agent Jane saw the exchange and sighed deeply, snatching the gun back off Alice and placing it on the table.

"That is too big for her, here." Agent Jane picked out a smaller gun and held it out to Alice, "it's a Walther P99."

"But it's so small," Alice complained taking the gun while looking longingly at the gun I was holding. She was so adorable with her gun lust. Agent Jane was right, the Walther P99 would be perfect for Alice, and Bella as well. It was useful for people who had never really shot a gun since it was lightweight, 4-5 pounds and carried a 15 round magazine.

Alice held out the Walther P99 to Bella who fumbled the gun and it clattered to the ground. Bella jumped behind Edward her hands clutching at his shoulders giving a scream of alarm.

Alice giggled in the silence that followed while Leah just rolled her eyes. Bella blushed to the roots of her hair.

"I thought that guns went off when they were dropped," she mumbled apologetically and Agent Jane huffed, leaning down to pick up the gun and shoving it at Alice who took the gun again reluctantly.

"Maybe in Jasper's heyday, but that is an impossibility with modern weaponry," Agent Jane replied coolly and Bella dropped her eyes to the ground with embarrassment then realized that she was still holding Edward and released him.

"Emmett, I assume you are familiar with the Benelli M4?" Agent Jane grabbed the gun effortlessly and tossed it to Emmett who caught it lovingly.

"Yes ma'am," Emmett confirmed looking at the gun in his hand like it was the best toy he had ever received.

"You look big enough to handle this too," Agent Jane schmoozed to Jacob handing him the M4 with a smile. I glanced at the wolf girl and saw her glaring furiously. So she didn't hate Jacob as much as she declared. And it was obvious Jane was teasing a reaction from her.

"For your side arms, H & K USP's," Agent Jane gestured to the table and the others apart from Alice and Bella grabbed one each. She looked to me, "and a compact just like the one you had before the vamps attacked."

"Thank you," I told her.

Agent Jane handed Emmett and Jacob the Tactical versions. It was an upgrade for Emmett. The average H & K USP weighed about 7 pounds and had a lot of combat extras and a larger magazine, for 15 rounds with 9mm bullets. The Tactical version that Emmett and Jacob took was heavier with a sight, using .45's.

Everyone, bar Bella, had grabbed a couple of guns and filled up their bags, even Seth, who didn't seem to know exactly what he was doing. I think he was just picking one's that looked 'awesome' because that is pretty much what he said before picking up each one and shoving them into his bag. His sister kept trying to take them out of his hands but he was taller than her and held his bag out of her reach.

The poor kid was in over his head, I'd have to teach him and Bella a couple of things before we left. I expertly loaded the Blue Fire bullets into the H & K USP and aimed at a wall, getting the feel of the gun when I felt warm breath at the back of my neck.

"I love seeing you handle that gun, it's incredibly hot," Emmett whispered to me lustily and I smiled flirtatiously back at him.

I'd forgotten that along with a great sense of smell, at least five people in the room had super hearing as well. Seth nudged Jacob and they both chuckled while Jasper whispered to Alice who giggled behind her hand.

"Can we keep the sexual innuendo to a minimum please?" Agent Jane intoned reproachfully and Emmett grinned boorishly.

"I'll try Agent Jane."

I smiled at him; I was absolutely smitten with the lovable oaf. Agent Jane just rolled her eyes and started gesturing to the next items that we would need: cell phones, and gadgets, small high-powered flashlights, med kits, high grade rope, and emergency MRE's (meals-read-to-eat).

"Knives also made of Titanium Plus. Everyone please take one for back up," Agent Jane explained then she noticed that Bella was standing there only holding clothes, her black carry bag completely empty. "Take your gun Isabella."

"I don't…I…I don't…I can't use a gun. I won't." Bella stuttered nervously and Agent Jane frowned at her like she was a disobedient child.

"These vampires are bad Ms. Swan. They won't be thinking of sparing your life."

"I'm sure not all of them wanted to be vampires – especially those children. Surely there's another way," Bella's voice became stronger as she spoke, completely believing her words.

Agent Jane picked up a tiny device that looked like a toy gun, no bullets. "This is a device that Jasper has been working on, we call it a Neutralizer, and it basically renders the vampire immobile for a certain period of time, not long, maybe two minutes or so."

Agent Jane tossed the Neutralizer at Bella but Bella fumbled the catch and Edward tried catching it for her, but it fell to the ground. He did stop it from hitting harder than it would have, but they were both klutzes, and I wondered why I was the one stuck with these two on my team.

He lifted up the Neutralizer and handed it to her, looking a little embarrassed. But she smiled, and said a kind "thanks… Edward." Something was definitely going on with those two.

We all set about grabbing a Neutralizer each, when a warm hand grabbed me by the arm and dragged me to a corner of the room. I looked up to see the wolf girl Leah, her nearly black eyes staring into mine.

"You seem like the sanest one, look after my brother," Leah whispered to me, though obviously Agent Jane, Jasper, Jacob and Seth would be able to hear us.

"Because you asked so nicely," I replied sarcastically and Leah sighed deeply.

"Please, I don't know if you have siblings but he's my little brother. I can't let him get hurt," Leah said humbly and her honesty really touched me. "You promise me you'll take care of him and I'll believe you."

"Certainly," I stared into the wolf girl's eyes and there was so much desperation, "I will watch out for him – I promise."

Leah gave me a brief nod of respect, and moved to stand with Seth whispering something to him too soft for me to hear.

"Leader of Team Edward is Agent Hale, Jasper will be your 2IC, use his experience to your advantage and good luck."

I stood there staring at Jane in disbelief.

"That's it? A little presentation showing how the military screwed up big time, some new guns and uniforms, and then a 'see you later'?" I asked feeling a little duped. We were all being sent to our death and I didn't understand why.

"I have given you all the tools you require," Agent Jane replied calmly, frowning at me like I was annoying her.

I wouldn't back down. "Bella and Edward have no training, I'm pretty sure Seth hasn't either, he looks like he is twelve," I pointed out, horrified that this was all they would be getting in the way of teaching.

Bella didn't look like she would be any good in a fight, as for Edward, I couldn't imagine he had ever been in a fight, and Seth was just a kid who could turn into a wolf. I was basically baby-sitting with a vampire as my right hand man.

"I'm fourteen," I heard Seth mutter behind me.

I could see his age only made Leah grow angry once again. She and I, at least, knew he was too young to be doing this.

"I learnt how to shoot guns online," Edward piped up proudly and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. What a geek.

"Agent Hale, you have all the tools you require if you are unable to do your job I can put someone else in charge."

Agent Jane and I had a staring contest which she inevitably won. "Now, you will all have an hour before the plane leaves. You all_will_ be on it, I assure you. Take this time to say goodbye."

Agent Jane strode out of the room. Once Agent Jane was gone the group fell awkwardly silent.

Alice took that time to skip up to Jasper. "Jasper, can I talk with you about something?" Alice asked him, and then held the palm of her hand out to Leah who had opened her mouth. "Leah, I'll be fine, Jasper won't hurt me. I have to be sure and tell him this before he leaves."

"He better not," Leah growled, not looking happy with the development.

Jasper and Alice left the room.

Jacob touched Leah's arm lightly. "Leah, we need to talk."

"Touch me again and I will break your arm," Leah hissed at him furiously wrenching her arm away from his touch and Jacob flushed red with anger. "You brought my little brother into this – how can I forgive you for that?"

"You know, your bitchy attitude can run off a lot of people, but not me, I know exactly how you work Leah Clearwater. I want to talk to you and if you persist in acting like a child I'm going to treat you like one," with that said Jacob swung Leah over his shoulder and she growled in anger and started pummeling his back as he walked away with her.

"Jake," Seth called out hesitantly and Jake turned to give him a careless grin.

"Don't worry Seth, I won't hurt her."

"I'm more worried about her hurting you," Seth muttered under his breath as he watched Jacob walk away with Leah, slapping her butt as he went causing her to scream a load of profanities at him. They went back to the room where we had picked up our uniforms.

Bella curiously leant closer to the open door and Leah kicked it shut with finality making Bella jump in fright. Bella turned to Seth. "I can't believe you and Leah are related."

"We get that a lot," Seth agreed grinning.

"You're so young," Bella remarked and Seth shrugged.

"I'm not the youngest in our pack. In fact, I'm pretty mature considering…."

There was a loud commotion from the room next door like something was being thrown. We could hear Leah's furious yelling and then Jacob laughing at her.

"Like I said," he smirked, "more mature…_considering_ - I better go make sure they haven't killed each other," Seth sighed resigned, and then he got up and ran into the room.

"Bella I have something that I want to show you," Edward said.

"Please tell me its not some weird gadget."

"Actually… it's a surprise."

Bella bit her lower lip, and then nodded, "sure… okay."

The two left the room.

"Alone at last," Emmett sighed, touching my cheek with his strong hand. "I'm a little bummed we won't be on the same team."

"Me too - I've grown accustomed to seeing you and your poor eating habits."

He laughed, and I joined him for a moment, but then… I leaned in and kissed his thick lips, my hands running along the contour of his shoulders. They were so strong, and he instantly wrapped his arms around my waist, kneading me forward and into him, as we kissed.

His lips smashed mine intensely, and our tongues teased and considered the other, playfully entering one another's mouths, as our lips grew swollen in our hungry passion.

We might not ever see each other again and I wanted to make the most of my goodbye.

I fell back on the table and he moved over me. I could feel his excitement growing as we continued ravaging the other's lips. My hands moved downward, into his pants, and his moved to my back, as his lips trailed down my neck and to the top of my breast.

I ran my hands through his soft, short curls on his head, pulling his head into my chest, as he maneuvered under my bra and started suckling on a tit with his warm lips.

Oh, he was arousing me so much. I'd never been with a man like Emmett. Frankly, I hadn't been with many men because I found them all so boring. There was a fire in Emmett that I couldn't place, and he invoked a blaze within me as his hands ran along the small of my back and teased my ass.

"Ohh," I moaned, my head falling back, "we need… to find a room."

He lifted me up and carried me to what seemed a closet. I wasn't sure. It was dark inside and there wasn't much space; however, there was enough for what we were about to do.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Deep in the throes of our encounter the door of our closet swung open. We were both half dressed and having fully enjoyed one another, when light entered on our half clothed bodies.

"Whoa!"

I turned to look over. There was a crowd gathered around us. Seth was the one who let out the 'whoa.' Edward was gawking and Bella was surprised, Leah was laughing, as was Jacob.

I think it was Jasper who walked up and closed the door, yelling from the other side, "We're leaving soon, boss. I hope you found those clothes you were looking for in there."

And I was sure I heard laughter. Who knew a vampire could have a sense of humor? Emmett and I quickly finished dressing then walked out from the utility closet.

I was still buttoning the remaining buttons at the top of my shirt, as Emmett helped me straighten up, brushing at my hair, tugging at the back of my shirt. He was so helpful. He leaned over and gave me another quick kiss, grinning from ear to ear.

I brushed down my hair. "Well, are we all here?"

No one spoke for a minute. Their eyes furtively glanced back and forth between one another.

"Way to go Em – my main man," Jacob cheered juvenilely. Leah smacked him hard on the arm.

Emmett pumped a fist, just as juvenilely. I smacked him.

Leah and I instantly had a sudden camaraderie, as the two oafs laughed. I felt sorry for Leah being stuck with them. However, I would have loved being with my Emmett. He was going into a den of possibly thousands of vampires. He was big and strong, but not that strong.

We seemed to have the relatively easy mission. We only had to find one vampire named Camros.

**AN: Thats it peoples! Come on and review...you know you want to!!! I have to say this is my favourite chapter so far :) cos it has some sexy Emmett and Rose time.**


End file.
